Ultraman Blizzard and Cdr vs the Terraria Monster Army
Ultraman Blizzard and Cdr vs the Terraria Monster Army is a random RP Flurr, Cdr and I did one day. I'll finish this another time. Roleplay Blizzard is swimming in the ocean of Planet Glacier. Blizzard: This sure is relaxing... Blizzard gets out of the ocean and flies away, until suddenly a ice object flies past him. Blizzard: Huh? It goes infront of Blizzard and rams him Blizzard: What the-? Blizzard looks at the odd object. It's the Ice Kingdom Magic Seal, Cryogen Blizzard: Ok, what do you want? Here to pick a fight? Cryogen then moves back at intense speed. Blizzard throws an Ultra Slash at it, then charges in with a kick directly at its face. It gains a cut on itself and some damage to it's core. Blizzard rams into it, knocking it back. Its FI (whatever those are) shoot at Blizzard, but he dodges. The core barely manages to stabalize itself. Blizzard: Let's get serious. Blizzard changes to Gas Type and attacks it with flaming punches. Suddenly, Meta Cdr appears. He removes the magic seal because he is a wizard Blizzard fires a stream of flames at point blank, melting its core. He then grabs it and begins to melt it with the palms of his hands. Cdr: I can deal with these fools rather easily A weird mechanical sound is heard as Cdr pulls out a communicator device. Cdr: Now. The Kaiju army appears out of hyperspace and the ships begin bombarding the bad guys Blizzard: Cool! Cdr: Get ground troops down here now! Don't let them get away! A random Mephila'''s: Yes sir! A squad of Paratroopers led by Commander Varan emerge from the ship and begin attacking the bad guys The Twins ram Cdr and Blizzard out of nowhere. Blizzard grabs them and throws them at Cryogen, damaging the Twins. He then fires a stream of flames and begins to melt them. The Spazatism (one of the twins) enters it's second phase. Blizzard grabs it and swings it around, slamming it onto the ground. '''Cdr: Wonderful, the more forms, the more fun to be had. Isn't that right.....Destoroyah A Destoroyah appears from the spaceship and attacks Spazawhatever, whose mouth begins to breath lime green fire Retanizer (the other Twin) fires lazers at Cdr, who easily blocks it and quickly kills Retanizar with a single blast of energy from his hands Blizzard flies into the sky and surrounds himself in flames, he lands on the other Twin (Spazatism) and he blows up. Teh twins leave their mechanical eye lens things and trophies Blizzard: Welp, they ded. Suddenly. A big random mirror appears as a fireball comes out of it. Blizzard absorbs the fireball and fires it back at the mirror. A sideways eye on the mirror opens Cdr: *rolls his eyes* Oh what now. *comes to the realization he's fighting Terraria monsters* This isn't worth my time. At all. Blizzard: Nor mine. But whatever Cdr: Full retreat! This was a complete waste of time! Cdr begins to walk away Stopgon does a thing. Teh mirror fires Deathrays Cdr: *scoffs* Terraria monsters.... Blizzard changes to Liquid Type and blasts the mirror, which explodes. Suddenly Nendroid Kirby reverses all of this de end Characters Furnozilla * Ultraman Blizzard ** Solid Type ** Gas Type ** Liquid Type Emgaltan * Stopgon Cdr Raids Again * Meta Cdr * Cdr's Kaiju Army ** Mefilas ** Varan ** Destroyah FlurrTheGamerMixel * Cryogen * The Twins * Mirror Monster * Nendroid Kirby Kill Count * Ultraman Blizzard: Cryogen, Twin Spazmatism, Mirror Monster * Meta Cdr: Twin Retanizer Category:Flurr's stuff Category:Things Cdr regrets making Category:Furnozilla's rubbish Category:Random Roleplays Category:Terraria things Category:AaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaa